


Winter Wonder ~

by Sugaswife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaswife/pseuds/Sugaswife
Summary: A fluffy and christmassy short story centering the two boys Chanyeol and Baekhyun who get snowed in together after their flights got canceled.





	Winter Wonder ~

Baekhyun quietly gazed out of the window, staring at the sky, waiting for one of the many planes to lift of the ground but he couldn’t spot one. Partly due to the fact that he wasn’t able to see anything anyways because of the heavy snow fall, but more so because all flights were cancelled or delayed.

Including his.

He shook his head incredulously, trying to get rid of the tight feeling in his throat, before slowly turning in his seat and scanning the area around gate 34. Baekhyun could see his emotions mirrored on the other travelers faces, most of whom were on the phone, talking to their loved ones and letting them know they wouldn’t be able to make it in time for Christmas if it continued storming like this.

He wondered what his parents were up to. His mother was probably busy in the kitchen and his father would be getting the tree around his time, taking his brother out to the forest to look for the best one.

Baekhyun sighed and let his gaze linger on another man standing at the front desk, chatting up one of the women checking people’s passports and tickets. He had wondered where he knew him from but now, that he was hearing his laughter, Baekhyun realized. The dark-haired boy was sitting close to him in one of his weekly lectures. He always came in late and if he wasn’t asking questions with the most obvious answers you could most likely hear his soft giggle all throughout class. Baekhyun wondered how he hadn’t failed yet, considering that he was rarely listening and asking such dumb questions. It’s unbelievable.

He hadn’t noticed he was still staring the tall boy when he turned around to look directly at him. Baekhyun couldn’t look away fast enough and the other caught his eyes and smiled briefly. Baekhyun quickly fished his phone out of his pocket, pretending to be busy, but it was too late, the dark-haired boy started walking exactly in his direction. Without hesitation Baekhyun dialed his home number and prayed for his mother to pick up so he wouldn’t have to talk to his college acquaintance.

“Baekyhun! Hello sweetheart! Aren’t you supposed to be boarding your plane right now?” he could hear his mothers smile as she talked and picked up his little cousins brabbling in the back.

“Hey mom… yes but my flight got delayed so I called to let you know I might not make it in time.”

“Oh honey, that’s unfortunate!” She replied. In the corner of his eyes, Baekhyun could see the other boy taking a seat right in front of him on the other side of the small aisle but he forced himself to keep staring back out the window.

“But I think it’s clearing up already so we might be able to ta-“

_“Attention please. Flight number EXO-12 will not be able to depart due to technical difficulties and the current weather situations. For refunds and possible travel alternatives, please call our service hotline. Please excuse these inconveniences.”_

Before Baekhyun was able to let his mother know about the message he just heard from the speakers she answered already. “Oh, what a shame! Go call that hotline and let us know how you will proceed… No! Luhan stay away from the oven…. Hey! Sorry B, but I gotta save your cousin! Call you later!”

With that she hung up left Baekhyun staring at the snow flurry right outside on the taxiway.

“Hopefully I’ll be able to get home…” he murmured to himself under his breath before ripping his stare from the window.

He noticed the other boy looking at him, his mouth slightly opened as if he wanted to say something. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow and waited for the other to form his sentence.

“So, um, I live pretty close and I don’t think it would be safe for you to drive home. Cause… cause of the weather yknow. So… if you wanted to stay at my place for a little until it is safe to go home… you’re welcome!” He stammered with a shy smile.

Baekhyun stared at him and the other quickly followed up. “You – you know who I am, right? From College?”

“Yes. Of course.” Baekhyun cleared his throat, glaring over at the window. “I suppose it would be a better idea than staying at the airport.”

The other boy smiled relieved. “Nice, I am Chanyeol!”

Baekhyun hesitantly shook the Chanyeols’s hand. “Baekhyun.”


End file.
